Embodiments of the invention relate generally to fuse holders and, more particularly, to a fuse holder having a construction that provides for modularity and arrangement with other like fuse holders in a flexible manner. A module of fuse holders formed of fuse holders having such a construction also includes a means for providing electrical inputs and outputs to each of the fuse holders.
The electrical systems of marine, construction, agriculture, heavy trucking, and other specialty vehicles that use direct current (DC) typically include fuses to protect the electrical system. The types of fuses used in the electrical system of such vehicles/machines is dependent upon the specific application, voltage, and current demands of the electrical system—with it being recognized that the fuses may be in the form of blade type fuses (e.g., ATM-mini fuses, ATC-Blade fuses and Maxi Fuses), bolt in type fuses such as AMG and AMI fuses, and/or marine rated battery fuses (MRBF fuses). The fuses are typically housed within a fuse holder that holds and protects the fuses, as well as allows for connection of the fuses with other components of the electrical system.
As indicated above, the types of fuses used in an electrical system is dependent upon the specific application, voltage, and current demands of the electrical systems, and it is recognized that each of the above mentioned automotive fuses have different physical dimensions or “footprints.” In connection with this, the footprint and mounting requirement of fuse holder that houses the particular fuses will also vary depending on the type of fuses being housed. Accordingly, a specific arrangement of features is typically required for mounting each type of fuse holder within the vehicle/machine, such that a customer thus is not provided any flexibility in configuring or arranging the fuse holders as per different applications. It is further recognized that each fuse holder uses wires as the major sources of electrical input and output to the fuses therein such that, as the number of fuse holders included in an electrical system increases, the more cumbersome it is to manage the wiring to all of the fuse holders.
With particular regard to the blade type fuses previously mentioned (e.g., ATM-mini fuses, ATC-Blade fuses and Maxi Fuses), it is recognized that such fuses are widely used in many heavy automobiles for under-hood applications due to the fact that they are small in size and provide wide ampere range, such as from 1 A to 80 A. There are various fuse holders available for housing these blade type of fuses and, as also previously mentioned, each fuse holder typically has a different footprint and different requirements for mounting. Based on each of these fuse holders having a different footprint and different requirements for mounting, little to no flexibility for arranging fuses is provided as per customer applications.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuse holder that provides flexibility with regard to being mounted within its respective vehicle and with regard to configuring or arranging the fuse holder with other fuse holders in an electrical system. It is further desirable for the a module comprised of a number of fuse holders to provide a means for providing electrical inputs and outputs to each of the fuse holders in a manner that minimizes wire management issues typically associated with such modules.